


Water Games

by LittleGooseWalking



Series: The Adventures of Clint and Natasha in the Avengers Tower [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Pool Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGooseWalking/pseuds/LittleGooseWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A failed game of water polo leaves Clint and Natasha with their own water game to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Games

Team bonding; that’s what Steve had called it. But Water Polo? Really? Suggested by the man who could barely swim himself! Tony had had a good laugh and tried to attach arm floaties to him. 

The game had lasted all of ten minutes before Clint claimed Tony was cheating . . . somehow. Natasha wasn’t surprised it hadn’t happened earlier. Thor was overexcited at the game, and he’d already destroyed three volleyballs. After Thor destroyed a fourth ball, Tony got bored and called for a new game. Steve was eager to play Mario Kart again, Thor as well, wished to play “the magic box” and Bruce wanted nothing more than to return to his lab where he could lock himself away and focus on his new project. Tony’s arguing over what game could be heard even after they had left and the door to the pool room had shut. 

Natasha was swimming laps now, enjoying the feel of the cool water rush past her body. The last time she had been swimming was before she had been sent back to Russian, before all the shit with Loki and saving the world. 

Clint watched as she swam around, her body gliding effortlessly through the water. Feeling his eyes on her, she stopped and just floated on the water’s surface, watching him through hooded eyes. The water lapped at her, and god, he loved her body. He was letting his mind wander when a splash of water hit him in the face. Natasha was smirking at him, now standing opposite him.

"I think I have a better water game than water polo." Clint stated, watching as her eyes flashed with lust.

He moved through the water, pushing her against the edge of the pool; cornering her. She was smirking up at him, his eyes a shade darker, full of lust, passion. 

He kissed her, pushing against her body. Natasha moaned into the kiss, her hands moving under the water. Her hands made quick work of pulling his swimmers down his legs, Clint kicking them off and letting them float to the surface behind him. 

“We’re going to do this here?” 

“Yeah, why not? Don’t you like that someone might walk in,” she breathed against his neck, “that we might get caught.” She ground her hips against his and was rewarded with a guttural moan from Clint. 

“Well, I’m still turning off the cameras. Jarvis, please disconnect the security cameras and audio feeds in the pool room, but ah, leave the door unlocked.”

“Done, Mr Barton.” The A.I. replied immediately after the red dots of the four cameras in the room disappeared. 

Clint didn’t need a second thought after that. He kissed her with all the force he could without hurting her. She moaned into his mouth at the contact. Clint quickly pulled on the strings to her bikini, throwing the top across the pool and making quick work of the bottoms. 

She scratched lightly down his chest to his groin, lingering, teasing him for a few seconds before stroking him. He involuntarily bucked into her hand; a stifling groan escaped his mouth. Natasha smirked, wrapping one leg around his thigh, pushing their bodies closer, grinding against him. 

Clint hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. His arousal pressed against her hot centre caused her to moan. The friction was just enough to send sparks through her body. 

Clint kissed down her neck, lingering over her breasts that were just above the water line. Impatient, Natasha thrust her hips into his. Getting the hint, Clint spread her legs wider, moving between them and holding her against the pool wall. He held himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in. 

Their moans filled the room, their kisses long and passionate as he moved inside her. Clint could feel Natasha getting close to the edge, tightening around him as he moved; the water providing amazing friction. 

“Oh Clint.” She moaned, her hips meeting his every thrust as her orgasm grew. 

Her walls clenched around him as she came. The movement threw Clint over the edge with her, emptying himself inside of her. 

They remained against the wall for a few minutes, Natasha leaning her forehead against his shoulder. She huffed out a laugh and placed a series of kisses up his neck to his lips. She sucked on his bottom lip as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“We should go back to our floor before Stark comes back.” Clint mumbled.

They moved around, collecting their swimmers, redressing and grabbing their towels before heading out and to the elevator. 

“So,” Natasha smirked, “Where next?”

**Author's Note:**

> For this series, I'm not sure which to do next:  
> 1\. Rooftop (where Clint’s little nest/perch is)  
> 2\. or Shower (interrupted or not by Stark)
> 
> I’m open for suggestions for other chapters and don’t forget to comment and let me know what you think :D


End file.
